


Runaway

by MissMisery132613



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisery132613/pseuds/MissMisery132613
Summary: And I was running far away.Would I run off the world someday?Nobody knows, nobody knows,And I was dancing in the rain.I felt alive and I can't complain.





	1. Lights in the sky

Sick.

That's what all of you were. Sick. You personally didn't know what you were sick with, the name of the illness had always been too hard for you to pronounce, and ever since you were a child the doctors had just called it 'The tiredness'. A fitting name. You were always tired, physically and mentally. You slept twelve hours a day, and even when awake you did very little. hardly leaving your room. Due to this, you only had a handful friends in this strange hospital. Those friends were currently sitting with you in your small room, sprawled onto your bed. There was Joey, a blond who had been born with Lupus. he had given himself the nickname of cripple king, something other children use to call him as an insult, but now he held onto it with pride. Anastasia was a pretty girl who was suffering from Hemopjilia, a bleeding illness which caused her to bleed heavily if hurt, and sometimes she would get nosebleeds. Last was Noah, who has Atypical Kawasaki disease, which causes long fevers, reddening of the eyes, and rashes or peeling skin. Not uncommon illnesses, not even your own, yet the four of you lived in a rather odd hospital. Really, it was more of a house, with only you four and two others being the patients. The place was called Flowers House, named after some doctor who died long before you had been committed. The place was truly boring, and yet..it was safe. Nothing ever went against the daily routine the doctors set up for you all. You had nothing to fear.

Until tonight.

"Um, we could go watch Teen Wolf." Anastasia said, laying across your lap. It was early evening and the four of you were trying to decide what to do to kill some time before lights out. You shook your head. "nah. The series just ended, and I don't feel like watching reruns right now. I mean, I love Stiles, but not THAT much." "What about a video game?" Joey suggested. He was laying vertical o you on your bed, his cane leaning against the wall where he could reach it. You thought it over and then nodded, glancing at Noah who sat on the ground, leaning against the bed. "Mario cart?" The Asian boy nodded. "Mario cart."

You all got up, you assisting Joey until he got hold of his cane, and wandered out of the room and down the hall towards the living room. It was a quiet night, as it was with most nights in Flowers house, and you all just wanted to have some fun. However, you knew this would be difficult when you saw that the other two patients, a set of twins named Lily and Petunia, were sitting in the living room already, watching reruns of Invader Zim. You honestly would have joined them, since you and your friends also enjoyed the show, but you didn't enjoy the twins. They were like every stereotype you had ever heard of goth and amp people. At one point you had even caught them comparing self harm wounds. 

The doctora had put a stop to that really fast. 

You hoped they did it for actual reasons. But..they seemed the type to only do it because that’s what they thought goth and emo kids did. 

You looked back at your friends and Noah sighed, motioning to head back to your room. You all turned to do so but stopped when Lily spoke in that nasally voice of hers. “What? Are you preppy posers too good for us?” You faintly recalled an old Harry Potter fanfiction. It was like Lily and Petunia had walked out of it. “...No, Lily.” You said, trying to keep your voice pleasant. “We were just going to play Mario kart, but since you guys are watching TV we’ll go do something else. We don’t want to bother you.” You weren’t the assertive type. You never had been, but you had grown more quiet and docile when you first got sick, say four years ago when you were ten. The twins snorted and returned to their show. You weren’t exactly sure what illness or illnesses they had. You never bothered to ask. You and your friend returned to your bed room just as the lights, literally all the lights in the house, began to flicker. 

Then they died. 

The television must had died as well because you could hear the twins yelling back in the living room. “What’s going on?” Joey asked, looking around. Anastasia walked over to the window, looking outside. “It’s raining. Maybe something outside blew a fuse?” “If so, I can fix it.” Noah said. His father had owned an electronics store before the recession a few years ago. “It’ll be faster than waiting for a tech to come tomorrow morning to do it.” The doctors didn’t like any of you going outside unsupervised. Especially in the dark. But you figured it would be a quick out and back in, no harm done. 

You four went outside and around the house to the back, where the power box was. The box was closed, but Noah was able to open it using stuff from the toolbox he had swiped from the supply closet. You stood silently, the grass tickling your bare feet, the cold air kissing your arms and giving you goosebumps. You should have grabbed a jacket, as of now you stood out there in nothing but a sleeveless powdery blue night gown. 

The ground began to shake. Something rumbled in the sky. You gripped Anastasia’s arm tightly to keep from falling and watched open mouthed as color filled the sky. “Wh-what is that?!” Joey asked, squinting up at it through his glasses. “Aurora borealis?” Anastasia guessed. You shook your head, your voice trembling as you spoke. “In T-T-Texas? No w-way..” 

Noah remained silent as he stared at the direction the light had come from. He then grabbed a flash light and a heavy metal wrench from the toolbox and began walking. “Whatever it is, I’m going to go see.” “N-Noah, no! Don’t!” You called after him. “It c-could be dangerous!” “Then stay here.” 

You looked back at your other two friends. Anastasia had pressed her lips into a thin line, but then pulled away from you and went after Noah. Joey sighed, doing the same. 

You just stood there, watching them. It wasn’t hntil they had gotten a few feet away that you jogged after the trio, struggling to catch up.


	2. The good doctor

You hurried along behind your friends, your attention alternating between them and the colors that streaked through the sky. You could understand how these lights would be confused for the aurora brrealis, what with all the colors.

Red. Green. Blue. Yellow. Purple. A lighter blue. Lastly, white.

Beautiful.

'The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos.'

 

You stopped in your tracks and looked around, rubbing your arms. It was summer time, and yet there was a chill in the air. "G-Guys!" you called out to your friends who were still ahead of you. The three stopped and looked back, and you cupped your hands around your mouth. "D-Did anyone else hear a voice?!"

Noah and Anastasia looked at you, then at each other with furrowed brows. However you could have sworn joey had nodded, ever so slightly. The three waited for you to catch up to them, and Noah wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your own and trying to keep you warm. You glanced back out Flowers house. Had you really walked that far away from it? You looked back at your friends. "We should go home..." "Come on, (Y/N)." Noah gently tugged you along, Noah and Anastasia walking with him. "We'll just walk a little farther. We'll keep the house in sight okay? It'll be an adventure!" You wanted to argue, but it was three against one, and you weren't the kind to argue to begin with. You took one more fleeting glance at the house, and something deep inside you felt as if this were the last time you would ever see it. Whether you would miss it or not, you did not know. What you did know is you weren't adventurous. It wasn't that you were cowardly, though you wouldn't call yourself brave, either. You were just too...

Tired.

Noah led everyone to the edge of the Flowers house's land, as the doctor who founded it had owned at least ten square acres. You had traveled far, at least it felt that way, and you were sure that if you turned around the house would be nothing more than a dot. Except the house wouldn't be there. Something inside you made you sure of it, and by looking at Anastasia and Joey, you could tell they felt the same. Only Noah didn't seem concerned. His eyes scanned the lights in the sky, then lowered to the woods a few feet away. Something glittered. Noah let go of his hold on you and walked in to the woods. Anastasia hurried after him, but you stayed behind to help Joey, who's Lupus made it difficult to maneuver through the trees and dirt floor of the woods. Luckily for the two of you, Noah and Anastasia hadn't gone far. Noah knelt on the ground, examining a large gem. It was white, and you realized that, somehow, it was causing the white light that filled the sky. Noah picked it up and stood. It barely feet in his hand. "What...is it?" Anastasia asked, leaning down slightly and squinting to look at it better. Noah turned it in his hand, thinking. "..Kinda looks like an emerald." "It's a chaos emerald." A nasally voice caught you all by surprise and you whipped your head up. A man stood a few feet away. he was short and mostly bald, a few wisps of hair clung desperately to his peach colored scalp. His nose was long and hooked. He had his hands clasped behind his back, however he then held one out to Noah, frowning slightly. "And you will give it to me. Now. Do so and I promise no harm will come to you and your companions." He had surprised Anastasia so badly she backed away little, tripping over a root and cutting her knee. This was bad. Having Hemophilia, the bleeding was dangerous. you dropped down and tore off a piece of your nightgown, pressing it to her cut. Looking around desperately you saw that your feeling from before had been correct. Flowers house was no where to be seen. You turned to look up at the man, practically begging. "Please sir, help us! My friend is hurt and-" "That is no concern of mine." The man snorted, still holding out his hand expectantly. Still, you pleaded. "But she's sick!" "I said-"

"Now, now, nephew."

This new voice was a bit deeper and more robust.  
out of the woods stepped a man. He was tall, extremely tall, and his legs thin but the rest of him fat. He had a large orange mustache and a bald head. His eyes were hidden behind black glasses. The first man gasped when he saw him and straightened his back. "U-Uncle Ivo! I was just trying to get the chaos emerald from these-" "Poor, frightened, and sick children." this new man, Ivo, scolded his nephew, and then knelt down, gingerly picking Anastasia up in his giant arms. "That cut doesn't look like it's going to stop bleeding...your friend said you were sick?" Ivo spoke in a very soft tone, and Anastasia nodded. "I have Hemohilia." "Ah, yes. I have heard of it, but...nobody here has had it in a very long time. Can you tell me what planet you and your friends are from?"

You all were silent. What..planet? your mind was screaming at you to run. That these guys were total loons. But..somehow your gut told you that Ivo was being serious, so in a very soft, and surprisingly tired voice you replied, "Earth." Ivo and his nephew glanced at each other, his nephew's eyes wide. "Earth..?" Ivo repeated, then he stood, still holding Anastasia in his arms. He seemed to be looking over each of you, stopping at Joey. 'your cane...are you all sick?" 'yes." Noah replied. he seemed to be the only one calm after being questions about your home planet. "I have Atypical Kawasaki, Joey has Lupus, and (Y/N) has Kleine-levine Syndrom." "Oh..is that what it was called.." You were so much more tired than you realized. You felt disoriented. Ivo hummed as he thought and then nodded. 'yes..Sleeping beauty syndrome. Do any of you have medication?" You and your friends all reached into your pockets, yours being on the right breast of your gown, and pulled out the small pill bottles. "Good. Follow me. We shall stop this bleeding and then see into how you poor children got here to Mobius." Mobius..?

You didn't have long to think this over. You literally passed out while walking with your friends, collapsing onto the ground and cutting your face on some low hanging branches as you did. Noah ended up having to carry you all the way to Ivo's. You wouldn't awaken until two days later, a metalic blue animal-like robot staring down at you as you lay in bed.


	3. The history of Mobius

You felt so disoriented when you up.

 

You were still so tired and the world felt like it was spinning. Spinning, spinning, out of control. You wanted off Mr. bones' wild ride. As you sat up and clutched your head, you saw something standing beside the bed and looking down at you.

A robot.

 

It was meant to look like an animal. At least, that's what you thought? It didn't look like any animal you knew, Most of it was covered n dark blue paint, while the rest, such as it's ears, stomach, large eyebrows and mustache were all grey. It looked down at you with pitch black eyes and bright red irises. You shrieked and tried to shove it away from you, only it was far too heavy and you ended up shoving yourself backwards, falling out of the bed. Where were you?! You were too disoriented, you couldn't remember the events from the previous night.

 

"Miss (Y/N)?" A nasally voice spoke, and you faintly remembered it. You sat up slowly and peered over the bed. A man had come into the room and now stood behind the robot. Upon seeing his practically bald head and large hooked nose the night before came flooding back to you. You grunted and pushed yourself to your feet. "Mister...Snivelly?" You spoke softly and he nodded, hands clasped behind his back as before. "Hm, yes. Are you alright? i heard a scream and-" "Wh-where am I?" You didn't mean to interrupt him, but Snivelly could clearly hear the panic in your voice. "What is THAT?" With your second question he chuckled. "You have no need for alarm, Miss (Y/N). You are in my uncle's home, safe and sound. You passed out while waling and we put you right to bed. As for this-" he tapped on the robot's head with his knuckle. It echoed a bit. "You have nothing to fear. His name is..Charles, and he is one of my uncle's creations." You blinked and slowly walked over to the short man and the robot. The floor was cold against you feet, like the grass from the night. You looked at the robot up and down, gingerly touching one of it's spikes. "It looks like an animal..Noah would love this. Has he seen it yet?" "It's a hedgehog." snivelly turned, motioning for you to follow him. "And yes. I believe your friends are talking with my uncle at this moment. He wants to tell you all about our world...Mobius. The earth, far, far into your future."

 

You stopped in your tracks, your brow furrowed. "Our..future?" "Indeed. Mobius is Earth, into your distant future." Snivelly smiled and pulled a small leather book and pen out of his pocket. The book had an acorn on the cover. "Your friend, Miss Anastasia, said you had an interest in history? I figured you may want to write all of this down."

 

You accepted the book with a thank you and followed Snivelly out into a grand dining room where eggs, bacon, pancakes, and an assortment of other breakfast foods were waiting. Your stomach growled and you realized just how hungry you were. Noah was busy talking with the doctor, so you sat beside Joey, who took no time piling food onto you plate. Doctor Ivo noticed you had come in and paused his discussion, smiling. "(Y/N), I am glad to see you've woken up. I'm sure you have many questions." "Tell me abut..Mobuis please." You perched the book on your lap and ate some bacon. The doctor chuckled, nodding. "Of course, my dear! Oh, how I LOVE curious young minds!" He then got comfortable in his seat, picking up a golden cup that sat before him and took a drink. " Prior to becoming Mobius, the planet Earth's dominant species was Homo sapiens, human beings. During Earth's 21st century, an alien species called the Xorda attacked, unleashing a strnge chemical onto the planet. They had intended to wipe out all life, but instead it caused humans to de-evolve slightly-" He paused and held up a gloved hand. He only had four fingers. "While some animals evolved, gaining the ability to walk and speak and think as we do. The humans were crested with the title of Overlanders, while the animals who had evolved were called Mobians. Approximately 10,000 years ago, the planet suffered a massive environmental cataclysm. The Gene Bombs were supposed to preserve Earth's environment as it was when it was attacked. However, their interaction with the planet caused massive volcanic reactions, earth quakes, and massive storms, hurling billions of tons of ash and dirt into the air. " He stopped speaking and watched as you wrote all this down, chewing your food. This..shouldn't have been possible, and yet you found no reason to call this man a liar. Once you stopped and ate some of your eggs, Doctor Ivo continued. "The Mobians are...violent. Very much so. They are xenophobic towards Overlanders such as myself, and I doubt they'll treat you any better." He motioned over to the robot, Charles. "I have made thse, my robots, in an attempt to help the Mobians. They can do the word of four Mobians at once. But, they reject my kindness." Doctor Ivo leaned back in his seat, stroking at his mustache. "I want to help you children. My guess is when you found that gem, a Chaos emerald, as we call them, you got pushed here into the future. I'm sure that, maybe before the attack by the Xorda that SOME remedies or cures must have been found. I shall begin my research."

 

You wrote this down and all the others were silent, eating their food thoughtfully. Once you finished you glanced up at the doctor, intending to speak, but he did so first. "I can see you want to know more. How about tomorrow we go on a..field trip. I will show you what I can and tell you more. But for today, I wish to run some tests. I will need DNA samples so I can look int your illnesses."

 

If only you knew the true reason for those samples.


	4. Unexpected visitor

With breakfast over you began to help Snivelly and Charles the hedgehog robot clean up. Doctor Ivo said that you didn't need to, however you insisted. Meal clean up was your duty at Flowers house, and you also felt like you owed it to the doctor and his nephew for taking you and your friends in. This reasoning made the doctor smile, and he patted your head with his large gloved hand. "It's nice to know such thoughtful children exist. Once you're done you can follow my nephew. He'll take you to my lab. Are you alright with blood drawing?"

 

Just the thought made you pale, and you knew you weren't the only one in your group who had. Drawing blood was painful, and it made you anxious.

 

The doctor noticed and furrowed his brow. "I'm sure I can find another way if that makes you too un-" "It's fine." Noah cut him off. He spoke with certainty, so much so that you felt uneasy. Noah hadn't even asked you or any of the others if it was okay. He had been acting strange ever since your group had seen the lights in the sky. "Wait, dude." Joey was the one to speak. "You know how bad (Y/N) is with getting her blood drawn." It was true. You were terrified of it, first of all, and second is you were prone to fainting. Noah rolled his eyes and then turned to you. "(Y/N). I understand how much you hate getting your blood drawn, and you know I would never make you have to deal with that if we had other options." Your face heated up slightly. So, you may like Noah, just a little. "But if there is any chance he can find a cure for us, then we need to do this, okay?" You pressed your lips together, avoiding his gaze as he stared intently at you. He wasn't asking you to put up with it, Noah was telling, and you guessed he was right.

 

"..Okay. I can take it."

Doctor Robotnik smiled, gently patting your back with his large, four-fingered hand. "Thank you, (Y/N)! I assure you I will make this as painless as possible. Now, I'll go get everything prepared."

 

He gave a big smile and walked off, Noah following right behind. You had figured Noah would spend a lot of time with the doctor, as he was an avid fan of science and technology. Still...you didn't like how he was acting. Silently you continued to help Snivelly and Charles the robot hedgehog clean up, then excused yourself to go change into the clothes Robotnik had given you. You found them laid out for you on the bed and out them on, Shorts, a grey sweater and matching sneakers. It was nice, seeing as even inside this giant place the air was kind of humid. You were sure your hair was going to be a frizzy mess by the end of today. You slipped on your shoes and sighed, not looking forward to having your blood taken. But it was like Noah said, this could-

 

Something crashed outside.

 

You climbed onto the large bed and crawled to the window, opening it to look outside. At first you aw nothing but an empty street. It almost looked abandoned, and for a moment panic began to rise in your chest as you began to assess your current situation. You and your friends had somehow traveled into the future, very far into the future, where earth was no longer earth. This random man has brought you into his home and now wants to take your blood. You weren't even sure if he was telling the truth. He could just be this weirdo with four fingers and a really, really big mustache! You needed to talk to the others about this, but before you could completely gather your thoughts, the panic making it hard for you to do so, another explosion made you shriek like a six year old girl at a haunted house when a clown got in her face. A robot you hadn't even seen before, about three times your size, collapsed a few feet away from your window, causing the ground to shake. Your grip on the window seal tightened to keep yourself from falling back onto the bed. More robots seemed to be coming out of surrounding buildings and other streets, and you realized this place really was abandoned. They seemed to have some sort of weapons for arms, like guns or lasers, and what you assumed was their heads were moving around, as if searching for something.

 

A flash of blue passed your eyes.

 

There was loud sounds, as if something hitting metal, hard.

 

The robots began to shake and then fell to the ground, somehow beaten. At first you saw nothing. Fear gripped you tightly and your knuckled turned white as you held onto the window seal. You swallowed, your eyes darting about to find the source of the attack, and that's when you heard it.

 

It sounded like someone was tapping their foot.

 

You slowly lowered your eyes, and a scream rose in your throat.

 

It..was an animal. It's shaped resembled that of Charles the robotic hedgehog, only this was clearly a fleshy, organic creatures. It's quills were an azure blue, it wore red shoes and white gloves, and it's eyes were the most striking shade of green you had ever seen. However, the..hedgehog, wasn't even looking at you. it seemed it hadn't even noticed you. That is, until the scream, now just a high pitched squeak, escaped you. The hedgehog turned around quickly, taking what seemed like a fighting stance. You froze, and when it's eyes landed on you it did the same thing.

 

It just stood there.

 

Staring.


	5. Casting shadows

Finally, the scream that had been nestled in your throat erupted into a high pitched shriek. This completely startled the Mobian, his ears slicking back as he stepped away from you, screaming as well. This went on for at least a solid minute, just you and this blue hedgehog screaming back and forth at each other. It was almost humorous, or would have been if you weren't terrified.

 

Then the Mobian stopped and lunged forward, In a flash he was in front of you, a gloved hand clamped over your mouth, muffling your screams as he pressed a finger to his lips and shushed you. Your eyes grew to the size of saucers and you staggered back, the hedgehog falling into your room. Still, he kept a hand over your mouth and peered through your window. Unsure what else to do, as you remembered the doctor's words that Mobian's did not take too kindly to humans, and feeling it unsafe to try and fight him or calls a ruckus, you decided to just stay quiet and look out the window too. There was a blur of black, white, and red outside, and then you saw yet another Mobian hedgehog of said color scheme looking around, possibly for the blue hedgehog that was now hiding in your bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder suddenly, and the blue hedgehog removed his hand and ducked down just before the black and red one could spot him. He stared at you with cold red eyes and you swallowed, your mouth feeling dry. Also, if that was eyeliner he was wearing, it was perfect and you were mildly jealous. His eyes scanned you for a few seconds before he turned fully to face you and crossed his arms.

 

At least, you thougt that this one and the blue hedgehog's were he's. They could be girls, but you were totally unable to tell.

 

"You..the doctor mentioned you."

 

Okay, yeah. That was a dude.

 

You nodded your head just barely, but enough for him to see. You gave a thoughtful hum. Or an annoyed one. It was too low for you to be totally sure, then began walking towards you. You sucked breath sharply through your nose. "...My name is Shadow. I work for the doctor. And you must be..." He paused, seemingly trying to remember your name. "...Sleeping beauty?" That made you both blush and stifle a laugh all at once. Shadow cocked a brow at your reaction but took it as a yes. "Alright then...Sleeping beauty it is. You haven't happened to see a blue hedgehog, have you? As you can see, these robots behind me were destroyed by him, and I doubt that went unnoticed by you." Oh thank god. He worked for Doctor Robotnik AND was looking for the hedgehog currently ducking under your window ledge. Speaking of, he was currently looking up at you with pleading eyes. You felt bad..a little. That didn't stop you though. 'Uh..he went that way." You crossed your arms and pointed to one of the alleyway's with one hand while using the other to point below you. "He went that way." Shadow smirked slightly and jumped through your window and over you, landing near the door. With you blocking the window and him in front of the door, this Sonic was kind of stuck. The looked he gave you was malicious enough to make you rethink your actions, but it was too late for that. Shadow smirked more, taking some sort of fighting stance. Oh god, you hoped they wouldn't start fighting in your bedroom. "Really faker, hiding in a girl's room? How pathetic can you get?" "Oh, shut it Shadow." Sonic sneered, getting in his own stance. He even pushed you aside, which caused you to lose balance and start to fall. You let out a yelp and landed on the ground, wincing. When you sat up you immediately had to lay back down as the room felt like it was spinning. To your surprise, Shadow had rushed over and was peering down at you while Sonic watched with his own surprised expression. "..Are you alright? The doctor said you were..." Shadow trailed of and you nodded, your eyes moving to the window as Sonic began making an escape. "He's..getting away.." You mumbled. Shadow glanced at the fleeing song, looked back at you. Once you again confirmed that you would be alright Shadow went after Sonic. As you pulled yourself up off the ground and onto the bed Snivelly came inside, his brows raising when he saw your out of breath state. "Miss Y/N) are you alright?" "Hehe, y-yeah. I just met Shadow and Sonic and..yeah."

 

"Shadow and..S-Sonic?" Snivelly repeated, clearly growing concerned. "Were you..hurt?" "Nah, Sonic just shoved me. Like a jerk. I got a little dizzy is all." You replied. "Shadow went after him." "Well..then everything will be taken care of. As long as you're alright. If you're still up to it, please, follow me."

 

Right. The blood work. Your stomach felt like it was doing flips. You climbed off the bed and began to follow the short man out of your room and through the building, trying your best to ignore the ill feeling that was starting to form in you. He led you into a sort of small, doctor's office sized lab where Robotnik was waiting with Noah, Anastasia, and Joey. Robotnik took note of how you must have looked and furrowed his brow. Before he could speak himself Snivelly spoke up, disdain in his voice. "Miss (Y/N) had a minor run in with Sonic. Shadow handled it, however she says Sonic pushed her and she got a tad dizzy." This made the doctor frown deeply, stroking his mustache. "I see...I hope Shadow tended to you before dealing with Sonic.." "H-He did." You said softly, coming to the black Hedgehog's defense, then adding with a slight laugh. "he only remembered me as 'sleeping beauty' though." This made him chuckle. Your friends all glanced at one another before Joey asked, "Who's Shadow." "A creation of my ancestor's." The doctor explained. "A man made Mobian. He's..rough around the edges and can come off rather cold. I'm honestly rather surprised he did make sure you were okay, though I'm grateful. It may be because his only real friend had been ill as well, so he felt sympathetic." Oh wow. You felt bad for him, and even more grateful for his actions. You would be sure to thank Shadow the next time you saw him. The doctor motioned to a cushy chair that had been set up. "if you're ready, my dear.”

It was time.


End file.
